


What once was lost was now found

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after riders of the storm. Overcome with guilt in forgetting his son and losing his wife. Again. Noah falls ill. Prompting stiles to pick up the pieces. And take care of his dad for once. The bonding experience helps them grow closer, leaving the Sheriff to realize just how special his kid is.





	What once was lost was now found

**Author's Note:**

> Figured a role reversal story was overdue, where stiles takes care of his dad.

The moment stiles entered his home memories pledged him, it was thr first time since people forgot him that he had stepped foot into his home.

He felt his knees go weak but was able to keep them steady. His father came into the house after parking the car. Hadent really said a word all the way home.

He looked like he aged ten years, stiles couldn't even describe how amazing it felt to be back with his dad.

Noah sat on the couch with a heavy sigh putting his head in his hands prompting Stiles to frown.

"Dad?" Stiles asked concern breeding his tone.

Noah lifted his head eyes staring ahead not responding to his son. His body shakes as he pinches his nose stifling a sneeze.

"You need rest". Stiles says quietly kneeling next to his dad,he places a hand on his forehead.

It was warm.

"C'mon". Stiles stands taking his dad by the wrist, "lets get you to bed". To his concern Noah just stands allowing Stiles to lead him.

Once his dad is situated in bed Stiles goes to the bathroom and comes back with a cool cloth,taking a seat next to the bed. He places it on his dads forehead. Lips quirking as his dad lets out a soft sigh.

"Rest". Stiles voice soft. Finger running through his dads hair. It was nice to take care of him for a change. "I'm not going anywhere".

Hand reaching out from under the blanket. Noah takes his sons hand into his own. Squeezing it gently his eyes drift shut.

Nightmares soon to pledge his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
